Junior's Crush
by Z lake
Summary: Junior is in love with Carrie. He might be young but a man. But he is really in love with Carrie. You'll find out why
1. She's so hot I want her

A young boy name Junior looking for girls. By that I mean Junior really likes Carrie so he met Carrie a few times. The scene where Junior kissed a Rhino, He pretends he kissed Carrie. Devin thinks It's not weird at all. So he talks to Carrie and said. " Hey Carrie wanna go on a date? Junior asked. "I would love to. Said Carrie. "But where's your dad? "We got separated. Said Junior. Oh. Said Carrie blushing. "Where do you wanna take me? Carrie asked very shyly. "I know a place to hang, Come on. Said Junior as if he holds her hand

30 minutes later they arrived in a beach in sunset. "Oh Junior, "It's so Beautiful. Said Carrie blushing with words looking at the sun. "Sure is. Said Junior. After 2 minutes of looking at the sun. Junior kissed Carrie on the cheek. Carrie blushed. "Oh Junior, "You are so handsome. Yup. Said Junior. "Can we make out now? "What, "We can't, "You are too young. Said Carrie acting embarrassed. Please! Junior Begged. Ok ok Ill make out with you. Said Carrie feeling pressured. "Will you keep a secret? "You bet. Said Junior. "Ok lets kiss. Said Carrie as if Carrie reaches Junior's lips and there in there make out session. Junior never kissed a girl before.

After there first kiss, Junior pokes her tongue out and they are tongue kissing for 2 minutes. Carrie thought Junior's tongue wasn't' gross, But it was sweet and juicy like a strawberry. After there tongue kiss they pulled out and moan to each other. "That was amazing. Said Carrie moaning with blush. "Yeah. "I know. Said Junior. They both giggle in unison. "Listen Junior, "That was an amazing date but I got to get going. Said Carrie. "Wait Carrie. Said Junior as if he takes his marker from his pocket and wrote his number on Carrie's arm. Carrie blushed after he wrote his phone number. "Come on over baby. Tomorrow. Said Junior. Carrie blushed what he just said. "I will, "What time? Carrie asked. 8:00 in the morning. After Junior said that. He rubs her butt for a massage. "Ohh "Ahhh. Carrie moaned and whispered. "Are you going to invite me over for sex? Junior whispered yeah. "Ill keep the door locked for privacy. "Or we could make love in my bathroom. "Whichever one you want. Said Junior. Carrie whispered "Do you have protection? "No but I could sneak to my parents room and get like 4 condoms. Said Junior whispering to Carrie's ear again. Carrie whispered "Ill have sex with you in your bathroom. It's much safer. You got it. Said Junior. Remember 8:00 sharp. "Don't worry I will Said Carrie as if she was leaving.

The next morning Junior ate Breakfast and heard a knock on the door. Is was his lover Carrie. Junior lets her in and showed her 4 condoms. He follows her to his bathroom across his bed room. Junior closed and lock the door. Junior takes Carrie's clothes off for to be naked. Junior does the same too. Junior wided by surprise. That he has a first time looking at her naked. "Well babe come at me. Said Carrie as if she points to her vagina. Junior wears the condom around his Weiner and started to plow her pussy. Carrie and Junior moans. Ahh. Ahh. Ahh. AHHH. Junior goes in a sexy tone voice. "You like that huh? "You are a naughty girl. Ahh. Yes. Yes. Said Carrie moaning again. Junior now cums from his condom. And then he throws it away. And then he puts on a new condom. "Now It's time to get your sexy ass in the toilet. Said Junior in a seductive Tone and if he sits on the toilet while he's naked. Carrie did what he asked and now plows her Gorgeous ass. Junior then reaches his phone, Go to Cameras and take a picture of her Sexy Naked Ass. And then her Boobs, Her belly and her vagina. He then saves it on the private gallery and enter the word code. It feels like he wants to marry her like right now. Carrie. Junior called her girlfriend. Yeah? Do you love me? Junior asked. Yes, I love you so much. Said Carrie still making love to Junior. "What about when I'm naked. Said Junior. "I do love you when you're naked too. Said Carrie. Then, "Will you marry me Carrie? Carrie giggles and blushed of what he said. "Yes of course Ill marry you. Yayy. Said Junior cheering. "Keep pounding that Ass if you really wanna marry me. Said Junior with a sexy tone. He then cums inside her butt. Now he decides he's not going to wear a condom.

So he now goes for her mouth for a blowjob. Yeah, Drink it. Drink all of my cum. After all of that Junior said. Hope you like lemonade. He meant that he will pee on Carrie's mouth. So Carrie swallowed his pee by big gulps. Then he pees all over her naked body. Carrie and Junior are now really tired. So they passed out during sex, And 30 minutes later Junior lock lips Carrie in a hot steamy shower. And in a few days later There now getting married and the Preacher said. "Carrie, Do you take this man to be your husband. "I do. Said Carrie Happily. "And Junior Do you take this woman to be your wife. Preacher asked. I do. Said Junior. Very well, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Preacher announced. You may kiss the bride. Hearing that they kissed, 20 minutes later they drink wines, Eating birthday cakes, Dance, all of that.

After all the marriage is over they got a new house. And then they both took off there clothes quickly And head straight to bed. Carrie is pregnant because he is not wearing protection. They both went to sleep naked. couple of months later the baby was born. It was a baby girl. Carrie kissed him on the lips and they have more sex. "Oh please don't stop Junior. Ahh Ahh.

Days later they now got a job. Junior checked the private photos and then he jerks his cock. All of Carrie's Nude photos.

Note to self. I don't make money by writing off on Total Drama. And I hope you like it. The End!


	2. You're my best babe ever Carrie

There will be more stories of Total Drama so that's not the end yet.

After Junior and Carrie got married, They now have kids. About 2. There names are Amy and Mike. They have been feeding, Cleaning, Bathing. All of that. At about 9:30 at night. They put on there pajamas and head straight to bed. Junior and Carrie have a quiet nap time. But Junior can't sleep, He's sleeping next to Carrie. He wake her up and said. "Hey Carrie wanna have sex? Carrie Says, Lets go. They went under the covers and Started to make love. "Ah, Ah, Ah,. Said Carrie moaning. Shhh. "Our babies are asleep. Junior shushed. Every whisper word Carrie said to Junior is. "Do you like my ass? "Oh fuck me. "Please cum inside me. Junior says. "Yes your ass is Amazing. "I bet your Ass taste like strawberries. "Mm. Carrie then make out Junior and Junior slaps her butt. "Yes. "Yes. I'm a bad girl. "Turn around so I can see your Ass. Junior said. Carrie did what he asked.

His face are close to her naked butt and now he licks it. "Oh yeahh. oh yeahh. "Lick me. "Mmm. "Yummy cake. Said Junior. "Glad you like it. Said Carrie. "Now turn back around. Said Junior as if Carrie listens what he say. What's up Babe? "I want you to kiss me for 10 minutes can you do that? Junior asked in a sexy tone. "I could try. Carrie said. Good. They Kissed on the lips but they have to keep kissing for 10 minutes without stopping. Carrie"s moans are Mmmm. Mmmm. And Junior moans are Mmmm. mmm. mm. And then Junior guided his hands to her naked back. Carrie guided her hands to his Naked Butt. Again the moans are Mmmm. MMM. Now they both said in unison. MMMM. MMm. MMM. MM. [Lip Smacks] [Tongue Kissing] Now Junior guided his hands to her face. Then move his face a little to the left and move his tongue up and down like woman and woman kissing at the same time.

It has been 6 minutes and there still kissing. Carrie and Junior are touching each other's Tongues like a thumb wrestling. There eyes are closed and there now back to make out session. "Mmm. "MM. "mmm. "mmm. Mm. Was all they could moan. Now it's been 10 minutes. [Pulls off kiss] "Yes, "Your lips are so sweet. Said Carrie blushing. "So do you. Junior said. "Let's get back to bed? Said Carrie as if she touching his face. "I love you. Said Junior. [Lip kissing] "I love you too baby. Said Carrie. [Another lip kissing] And there back in bed.

Awesome love story huh. Guess Junior's dad don't even care he made love to Carrie. The End!


	3. Were not done yet Bouns story

When Junior and Carrie make out all the time. Carrie needs tell Junior something. "Junior, "I need to tell you something. "I'm listening babe. Junior said as he kissed on her lips. "Listen June. "I know we kiss much and have sex much, But do you think we should stop for a while? Carrie said. "What's wrong with that? Junior asked. "It's just that we should focus our kids than just love, Right. Said Carrie. Oh. Said a confused Junior. I'll tell you what. "Well focus on our babies, "But Tonight You're gonna have sex with me. "And then well do the same Routine, Deal. Carrie sighed. You got a deal. Well since It's 10 at night lets make love. I wanna see you out of your clothes. Carrie did what he asked and take it all off.

First Junior slaps Carrie's butt. In a quiet way. [Slaps] [Slaps] Ahhh. Carrie moans. [Slaps] Please, "I want your cock inside my butt. "Do you? Said a smirk Junior. "Yes please hurry, "My ass is going numb. Carrie said. Junior insert his wiener onto Carrie's butt. Yes. Yes. I love Butt sex. Said a moaned and groaned Carrie. Carrie, "You know that guy Devin. "He Don't like you anymore. Said Junior. "Are you sure? Carrie looks confused. He says to himself, "Shelly's Ass are much better than Carrie's. "He doesn't like my pretty butt? Said Carrie. "Nope. Said Junior. "So you got to tell him. "I don't want to get upset at him or else Devin will hate me forever. Junior now cums inside Carrie's butt And the white liquid of cum goes to her cervix. And Junior burst so cum a little too fast. Carrie is now pregnant. "Oops sorry. Said Junior. "It's ok. "I want to get pregnant anyway. And then Carrie kisses Junior on the lips by going under the covers of the bed. And Junior still making out Carrie under the bed. [Kissing Sounds] Then pulls off a kiss. "Hey who told you to stop, "I didn't. Said Junior. I just wanna go check on the kids. Said Carrie. I check em already while you were pass out. Now get your Pretty ass under the covers and kiss me. Carrie sighed and make out again. [Kissing Sounds] [Kissing sounds]

[Big kissing sounds] While they still kissing Junior guided his hands to Carrie's pretty butt. Carrie does the same thing. [Kissing sounds still goes on] They were Cuddling naked and now they sleep naked.

The End!


End file.
